<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i'm here, darling by MavenMorozova</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895621">i'm here, darling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavenMorozova/pseuds/MavenMorozova'>MavenMorozova</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>quarantined with you [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, COVID-19, Comfort, Coronavirus, Death, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, One Shot, Pandemics, Request Meme, nurse Obi-Wan, quarantining together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:54:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavenMorozova/pseuds/MavenMorozova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan returns home from work at the hospital, tired and sad. Satine is there to comfort him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>quarantined with you [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i'm here, darling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for @duchess-of-mandalore for my 300 followers celebration on Tumblr! (check me out at @aniidala!) Prompt: quarantining together<br/>enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Obi-Wan Kenobi was not one for caution. This would not have been true a year ago, and perhaps it should have been true now, but it wasn’t. Obi-Wan liked to blame his younger brother Anakin for this infuriating change, but there was really nothing he could do about it. He was rash—though far less so than Anakin, of course—and he did everything he could to help others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which put him in danger rather often.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wouldn’t really matter if the world weren’t on fire, sickened, falling to its knees. Obi-Wan was a veteran; he’d fought in the Afghanistan War with Anakin before being diagnosed with Epilepsy and quietly discharged honorably. So after all this, Obi-Wan was sure he’d seen everything. He’d seen men die from bullet wounds, but that was far from the worse. Back in Afghanistan, he had watched his fellow soldiers shoot at civilians, he had seen starving communities and corrupt governments. It all hit so close to home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, again, he thought he was prepared for anything. But he wasn’t. How could anyone have been prepared for a pandemic?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan hadn’t been in the military for years; after being discharged, he went back to school and received a nursing certificate. He thought, after all the killing he’d done and all the death he’d seen, he could at least help people, heal people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it was hard now, not to lose faith in what he’d joined for. Every day, Obi-Wan watched more and more of his patients die of COVID-19, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He’d watch as they struggled to breathe, watch as their souls left their bodies, alone, without their families. In a way, he felt even more hopeless than when he’d been in the war, but this time it was different; this time, he had Satine.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Satine</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The sound of her name brought joy to his heart, his sun in the darkness surrounding him. She worked from home, so she was safe, in a sense—as safe as one could be these days, and for that, Obi-Wan was eternally grateful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He returned home one evening to the wonderful smell of salmon baking in the oven. Obi-Wan stripped off his N-95 mask, coughing a little into his elbow innocuously, and removed his shoes and sweater. Underneath all his layers, his face was caked in a layer of tears, and he felt slightly cold. “I’m home, darling!” Obi-Wan called into the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satine stepped out from behind the wall, her curly blonde hair bouncing around her head like a halo. Seeing Obi-Wan’s blank, numb expression—or lack thereof, she frowned, pulling him into an embrace as he cried into her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” he apologized when they broke apart. “There was so much going on today…” He told her over dinner of how he was held late because of the influx of new patients, the extra testing that had to be done, the ICU overflowing into other departments of the hospital.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he waited until he was tucked under her arm, safe in their double bed, before he told her the rest, the cause of his distress. “I watched a sixteen-year-old die today,” Obi-Wan whispered into the crook of Satine’s elbow, the sound barely audible, even to himself. “She kept calling out for her little brother, to see him one last time, and in the last moments, she was silent, pale… Oh, my love, I don’t know how life can go on like this… I just kept thinking of Anakin, what I would do if he died, or if I was dying, and I couldn’t see him—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He broke off abruptly, and Satine held him in silent comfort, her soft breath a cooling presence on the back of Obi-Wan’s neck. Now that he thought about it, he was rather chilly, and he felt himself shiver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you cold, Obi?” Satine asked, her arms tightening around him. “I turned up the heat earlier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-you did?” Obi-Wan asked her, his voice reduced to a mere stutter. “Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could almost see Satine’s expression despite the fact that she was behind him and they were ensconced in darkness; he could visualize her worried brows and light lips in his mind. He felt a cool hand come to his forehead and a slight gasp from the woman at his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Obi-Wan asked nervously, rolling over to face her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satine shook her head thoughtfully, but her mask of calmness was slipping, her ever-regal veneer fading to reveal her palpable anxiety. “You...have a fever,” Satine said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A fever?” The words sounded stupid when spoken aloud, lilting up to become a question, and yet still stating the obvious. She nodded, clearly apprehensive. Obi-Wan knew what they both were thinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s possible that I have it,” he said quietly, his serenity surprising him. “If I do, you could get it, too.” His mind was racing farther than what he could gather in the moment. “I’ll call in, tell them I have symptoms, that I can’t work, I’ll—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obi-Wan!” Satine reprimanded him suddenly, silencing his torrent of words. “It’s just a fever, love.” She stroked the hair from his brow, her fingers lowering to scratch at his beard gently. “Let’s see what this is like in the morning, yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan knew she was right, but he couldn’t help thinking—he’d coughed earlier today, hadn’t he? And he’d been around all those coronavirus patients… But there really wasn’t anything he could do right now, anyway, not at midnight on a weekday. “You’re right,” he said, relaxing into Satine’s touch again. “It may be nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And even if it is,” she told him in that soft, beautiful voice of hers, “I’ll take care of you. My clients meet with me over Zoom, and I can always postpone meetings. They’d understand.” She delivered a brief kiss to his temple, and Obi-Wan’s skin left the memory of the touch of her lips lingering there, a pleasant remembrance as he tried to sleep, and eventually did, the two of them curled around each other, symbiotic, loving, like two vines twisting together into the sky.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed! comments/kudos are always appreciated. stay safe&lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>